Chester
Chester is one of Chris McLean's assistants. Bio Chester was one of Mike's many alternate personalities. After the reset button was pressed, Chester was split from Mike and became his own person. In BT Productions, Chester is the grumpy old man playing as one of Chris's assistants. He starts reporting on the action if a default event occurs (more on that below). Role Chester reports on any default events. He will get grumpy if one of those events happened. Events * (Player1) grabs a shovel. * (Player1) grabs a backpack and retreats. * (Player1) and (Player2) fight for a bag. (Player1) gives up and retreats. * (Player1) and (Player2) fight for a bag. (Player2) gives up and retreats. * (Player1) finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver. * (Player1) runs into the cornucopia and hides. * (Player1) takes a handful of throwing knives. * (Player1) rips a mace out of (Player2)'s hands. * (Player1) finds a canteen full of water. * (Player1) stays at the cornucopia for resources. * (Player1) gathers as much food as (he/she1) can. * (Player1) grabs a sword. * (Player1) takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. * (Player1) finds a bag full of explosives. * (Player1) clutches a first aid kit and runs away. * (Player1) takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. * (Player1), (Player2), and (Player3) work together to get as many supplies as possible. * (Player1) runs away with a lighter and some rope. * (Player1) snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. * (Player1) finds a backpack full of camping equipment. * (Player1) grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. * (Player1) breaks (Player2)'s nose for a basket of bread. * (Player1), (Player2), (Player3), and (Player4) share everything they gathered before running. * (Player1) retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. * (Player1) grabs a jar of fishing bait while (Player2) gets fishing gear. * (Player1) scares (Player2) away from the cornucopia. * (Player1) grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. * (Player1) snatches a pair of sais. * (Player1) goes hunting. * (Player1) injures (himself/herself1). * (Player1) explores the arena. * (Player1) scares (Player2) off. * (Player1) stalks (Player2). * (Player1) fishes. * (Player1) camouflauges (himself/herself1) in the bushes. * (Player1) steals from (Player2) while (he/she2) isn't looking. * (Player1) makes a wooden spear. * (Player1) discovers a cave. * (Player1) attacks (Player2), but (he/she2) manages to escape. * (Player1) chases (Player2). * (Player1) runs away from (Player2). * (Player1) receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. * (Player1) receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. * (Player1) receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. * (Player1) receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. * (Player1) searches for a water source. * (Player1) and (Player2) work together for the day. * (Player1) begs for (Player2) to kill (him/her1). (He/She2) refuses, keeping (Player1) alive. * (Player1) tries to sleep through the entire day. * (Player1), (Player2), (Player3), and (Player4) raid (Player5)'s camp while (he/she5) is hunting. * (Player1) constructs a shack. * (Player1) overhears (Player2) and (Player3) talking in the distance. * (Player1) practices (his/her1) archery. * (Player1) thinks about home. * (Player1) is pricked by thorns while picking berries. * (Player1) searches for firewood. * (Player1) and (Player2) split up to search for resources. * (Player1) picks flowers. * (Player1) tends to (Player2)'s wounds. * (Player1) sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. * (Player1) sprains (his/her1) ankle while running away from (Player2). * (Player1) makes a slingshot. * (Player1) travels to higher ground. * (Player1) discovers a river. * (Player1) receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. * (Player1) questions (his/her1) sanity. * (Player1) starts a fire. * (Player1) sets up camp for the night. * (Player1) climbs a tree to rest. * (Player1) goes to sleep. * (Player1) and (Player2) tell stories about themselves to each other. * (Player1) tends to (his/her1) wounds. * (Player1) sees a fire, but stays hidden. * (Player1) screams for help. * (Player1) stays awake all night. * (Player1) passes out from exhaustion. * (Player1) cooks (his/her1) food before putting (his/her1) fire out. * (Player1) and (Player2) run into each other and decide to truce for the night. * (Player1) fends (Player2), (Player3), and (Player4) away from (his/her1) fire. * (Player1), (Player2), and (Player3) discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. * (Player1) cries (himself/herself1) to sleep. * (Player1) tries to treat (his/her1) infection. * (Player1) and (Player2) talk about the tributes still alive. * (Player1) is awoken by nightmares. * (Player1) and (Player2) huddle for warmth. * (Player1) looks at the night sky. * (Player1) destroys (Player2)'s supplies while (he/she2) is asleep. * (Player1) lets (Player2) into (his/her1) shelter. * (Player1) tries to sing (himself/herself1) to sleep. * (Player1) attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. * (Player1) quietly hums. * (Player1), (Player2), and (Player3) cheerfully sing songs together. * (Player1) is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. * (Player1) and (Player2) hold hands. * (Player1) convinces (Player2) to snuggle with (him/her1). * (Player1) gathers as much food into a bag as (he/she1) can before fleeing. * (Player1) sobs while gripping a photo of (his/her1) friends and family. * (Player1) and (Player2) decide to work together to get more supplies. * (Player1) and (Player2) get into a fight over raw meat, but (Player2) gives up and runs away. * (Player1) and (Player2) get into a fight over raw meat, but (Player1) gives up and runs away. * (Player1), (Player2), and (Player3) confront each other, but grab what they want slowly to avoid conflict. * (Player1) destroys (Player2)'s memoirs out of spite. * (Player1), (Player2), (Player3), and (Player4) team up to grab food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs. * (Player1) steals (Player2)'s memoirs. * (Player1) takes a staff leaning against the cornucopia. * (Player1) stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away. Assisted Events * (Player1) convinces (Player2) to snuggle with (him/her1). (Whiteccino will also report this.) * (Player1) and (Player2) huddle for warmth. (Iris will also report this.) * (Player1) and (Player2) hold hands. (Iris will also report this.) Other Codes Naturally, Chris and his assistants will get very interested if another code pops up. However, if there are no custom events to be found, Chester will call the simulation boring, without even going to the actual simulation. According to Chester, a round of excitement contains lots and lots of custom events, and little default events. Gallery Patty Missed Her Target.png|Shooting an arrow but missing. Even though Chester will not take notes on deaths, he will still notice the event happening. Scotty is Not Aware of Halloween.png|Simply letting a tribute inside of a shelter will cause Chester to take notes. Stop Him Before It's Too Late.png|Even though this snuggle was pretty, Chester still took notes on it. Snuggling With a Lunatic.png|Another snuggle that Chester took notes on. Light in the Darkness.png|Starting a fire used to be believed to be impossible. Now it's not, and Chester can report about them. Trivia Chester can report on a total of 106 events. Chester will not report any arena events nor deaths. Even though Chester is there to report on default events, he can still mock arena events. One such example is him calling the blood rain arena event "The one where the only thing that basically happens is tributes fighting for shelter" and some further mumbled rants. Category:BrantSteele Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Negative Characters